


В греческом зале / Best Museum Bum

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Red_Box



Series: ФБ 2020 | Жоповизуал высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Fanon, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Museums, Out of Character, Sculpture, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied ust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: таймлайн серии/главы «Маленькие слабости среднего класса»: Джим Хэкер назначен министром по делам культуры и начинает посещать вместе со своим постоянным заместителем сэром Хамфри Эплби всякие неполитические мероприятия вроде открытий выставок, премьер опер и т.д. Разве что-то может (не) пойти не так?Особенно при таком количестве бесплатного шампанского...Time-line: The Middle-Class Rip-Off. As newly appointed Minister for Arts Jim Hacker now often accompanies Sir Humphrey to various cultural events (such as openings of museum exhibitions and so on).What could possibly go wrong!Somehow this isn't such delight one was hoping it would be 'cuz one's Minister asks too many silly questions, tells too many silly jokes and drinks too much free champagne on opening nights...
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Series: ФБ 2020 | Жоповизуал высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902454
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	В греческом зале / Best Museum Bum

> **Джим** : Так значит [ик!], вы фанат старинных обломков? (Не лучше было бы пойти на выставку _целых_ скульптур?)
> 
> **Хамфри:** Если это ваш последний глупый вопрос на эту тему, то да, господин министр, признаюсь — я нахожу эстетику классического античного искусства совершенной, в то время как современное искусство...
> 
> **Джим:** И поэтому вы созерцаете задницу этого Орфея уже десять минут?
> 
> **Хамфри:** Ни-ничего подобного! Я любовался тем, как мастерски скульптор обработал мрамор!.. И это не Орфей: если бы вы хоть немного слушали меня, то знали бы, что это Аполлон! Но вы сами пялились всё это время на обнажённую Артемиду, вот!
> 
> **Джим:** Кого?..
> 
> **Хамфри:** На богиню Артемиду, распускающую пояс хитона. Хотя вам, наверное, было бы понятнее название «Девушка с разворота The Sun».
> 
> **Джим:** Да ладно вам, я могу отличить искусство от порнографии. Амфоры с изображениями вакханалий это что-то! Я бы посмотрел на такие про (не поймите превратно) повседневную жизнь амазонок... Есть тут что-нибудь в этом духе? И, кстати, заодно не просветите ли меня как магистр искусств: почему у древних греков такие маленькие ч...
> 
> **Хамфри:** [думает] «И почему министры всегда спрашивают одно и то же?»

+

_~ Eng. translation_

  
**Jim:** So you're really into these antique stuff, eh?  
**Humphrey:** Well if you won't ask any further silly questions, Minister, then yes, I do indeed appreciate classic art aethtetic...  
**Jim:** Wouldn't it be better to see the exibition of not broken statues? Or do you despice modern art?  
**Humphrey:** Minister, one would not even concider it *art*, but merely a pornography.  
**Jim:** Oh, really? Is that why you've been checking out Perseus's butt over there for the last ten minutes?  
**Humphrey:** I... One was appreciating the stonework!  
**Jim:** Suuure one was.  
**Humphrey:** And it isn't Perceus, Minister, it's Appolo! Clearly you wasn't listening to me at all and have been glaring on the Dryad yourself all this time!  
**Jim:** Dryad..?  
**Humphrey:** Or a topless marble «Sun's page 3 girl» as you perhaps would prefer to call her...  
**Jim:** Ah, that one! Beautiful...stonework. By the way, there is one thing that baffles me...  
**Humphrey:** I feared that.  
**Jim:** Why all these Greek gods and athletes have such small private parts? You have a degree in Arts, surely you'll be only too happy to enlighten me.  
**Humphrey:** (thinks) Why all the Ministers ask the same questions?

**Author's Note:**

> На арте сэр Х. осторожно и незаметно (как он думает) прикидывает перспективы... как бы так аккуратно прощупать господина министра на предмет более тесных и неофициальных горизонтальных личностных коммуникационных связей... Министр почти сразу просекает, куда клонит его постоянный секретарь (и только «За»!), но некоторое время симулирует непонятливость, чтобы посмотреть, насколько прямо и чётко тот готов выразить своё предложение.
> 
> ("Minister... I'm afraid I don't know how to put it more bluntly... One would want to engage in intimate intercourse with you..." — "Humphrey, sorry, just to be absolutely sure... Do you mean having sex?" — "Well... not to put too fine a point on it ... Yes, Minister.")
> 
> On the pic I think sir H soundly checks his Minister's rear and Jim is just happy to "secretly" showing off his long legs to his secretary %)


End file.
